24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mikhail Novakovich
|affiliation = Russian government Yuri Suvarov administration Omar Hassan assassination |profession = Foreign Minister |sigothers = (mistress) |children = (son) |died = Day 8: 1:48pm Impaled by Jack Bauer |status = Deceased |actor = Graham McTavish |seasons = 8 |firstseen = "Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am" |lastseen = "Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm" }} Mikhail Novakovich was the Russian Foreign Minister during Day 8. Working as Yuri Suvarov's right-hand man to derail a major peace treaty, Novakovich was a key conspirator who supported the Kamistan splinter cell during the nuclear fuel rods recovery crisis and the assassination of Omar Hassan. However, Charles Logan successfully blackmailed Novakovich into attending the treaty, using his own knowledge of Russia's backing as leverage; but Novakovich and his lead operative were both brutally killed by a vengeful Jack Bauer due to their complicity in Renee Walker's assassination. Before Day 8 Novakovich had at least one son, who used narcotics in a Moscow club. Photos of this were known to exist by Charles Logan. The Foreign Minister also had a mistress, with whom he went on a vacation to Odessa; photos of this compromising event were known to Logan as well. As American President Allison Taylor pushed for the signing of the Kamistani peace treaty, Russia was expected to be its third most important supporter in the United Nations. Elements of the Russian government resisted, however, since they viewed the treaty as a vehicle through which Russia's regional influence would be greatly diminished. Primary among them was Russia's President, Yuri Suvarov; he and Novakovich secretly arranged a number of covert operations to put an end to Taylor's peace treaty and to help the Kamistan splinter cell acquire nuclear fuel rods. Novakovich and Suvarov installed the expertly-trained mole Dana Walsh inside CTU New York, who leaked intelligence and hired Sergei Bazhaev and the Red Square gangsters to help the terrorists. Day 8 Novakovich was at Fort McGuire Air Force Base after Omar Hassan's botched rescue attempt. At around 7:00am, he asked aide Susan to arrange a meeting with President Allison Taylor . Taylor met with him in a lobby of the building and he asked if Hassan was still in the hands of the terrorists. As he inquired about the leads that CTU was following, Taylor refused to get into details. Novakovich told her that if Hassan wasn't recovered, the government in the IRK would be in disarray, which would harm the peace treaty being signed; if Hassan died, Russia would not agree to the peace agreement. Taylor replied that she felt Novakovich was "hoping" for that outcome, since the peace agreement weakened Russia's influence on the IRK and they had been looking for excuses to pull out. Novakovich denied the accusations, pointing out how they were present at the peace talks. Taylor apologized and asked if she could count on Novakovich's support until they found Hassan, and he agreed. Hassan was killed by Samir Mehran, and Novakovich prepared to pull out of the agreement and leave the US. His man Pavel secretly injected Samir with a poison at the crime scene to prevent him from revealing anything about the Russian government's involvement. Pavel called to tell Novakovich that Renee Walker might have recognized him at the scene, from her time undercover with Red Square six years earlier; Pavel was currently following Renee and Jack Bauer to the latter's apartment. Although Novakovich was against killing the two, as it could draw attention, he asked both his & Pavel's superior President Suvarov about the situation, and Suvarov gave the green light to assassinate Renee Walker. Through the intervention of Charles Logan , Novakovich was blackmailed to rejoin the Peace Treaty Talks and convinced his supporters to back this decision. Logan, the former president, sought to save the peace treaty with Kamistan so that he could rebuild his legacy. Novakovich relented, fearful of past Russian operations coming to light. Novakovich became a conspirator with Logan after the fact, plotting to assassinate Jack Bauer who had began to discover the lengths of their conspiracy following the death of Renee. Novakovich lent every available resource to both Logan and his right-hand man, Jason Pillar, to murder Jack and silence his knowledge of the assassinations of both Hassan and Renee. Novakovich watched in fear as the pieces of their conspiracy unraveled as a result of Jack's rampage. Under the suggestion of Logan, he lent out his top assassin, Pavel Tokarev, once again to try and kill Jack. When Novakovich learned that Jack had eventually captured and tortured Pavel to death, he became frightened that because of what the Russians did to the woman whom Jack loved, he would be Bauer's next target. Logan consoled him that Jack was going to be imminently captured, and correctly surmised that Pavel was too well-trained to crack. However, minutes after that phone call, it would be Logan himself who betrayed Novakovich during a violent encounter with Jack. Later on, immediately after Logan recovered from Jack's assault, he ordered Pillar to warn Novakovich that Jack was indeed coming for him. But it was too late: Novakovich (after hearing that President Suvarov's plane just touched down at JFK airport, was getting ready to head back to the UN to meet up with the Russian President) and six of his bodyguards had already been killed by Jack. A lone bodyguard, Berkov, crawled to Novakovich's corpse, answered Pillar's call, and informed him that Jack had eliminated everyone else. Novakovich, sprawled out on the floor, had been impaled with a fireplace poker through the abdomen in revenge. Logan then called the mastermind behind Novakovich, Russian President Yuri Suvarov, to warn of the plot having fallen apart. Day 9 The Russian Deputy Foreign Minister Anatol Stolnavich had been a close friend of Novakovich. During Day 9, Stolnavich attempted to coerce White House Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau to capture and hand over Jack Bauer for revenge. President James Heller eventually pardoned Jack for his role in Novakovich's death and the other crimes he committed during Day 8, but the Russians still chased him. Jack eventually gave himself up to the Russians in exchange for Chloe O'Brian's safety. Background information and notes * In a "scene extender" seen in Operation Hero, Logan remarks that Novakovich was a minister in the KGB. * Novakovich is initially identified as the Russian Prime Minister. * Novakovich's name bears a strong resemblance to that of Mike Novick - Mikhail and Michael are closely related names. Novick was actually credited (erroneously) as "Mike Novak" in the Season 5 DVD release. The -ovich suffix, in Russian, means "son of" - one possible way of Anglicizing the name would be "Michael Novakson". The two also share some similar positioning as characters, as they are both right-hand men to a President. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Federal agents Category:Russian government officials Category:Russian nuclear rods conspirators Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters